SIX YEARS VISITORS
by DeeUnnatural
Summary: AU HALLOWEEN CHELLANGE Season 4 spoiler. What really happens on the day before Halloween?


**HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE 2008**:

**A/N**: This idea came to me a few months ago. I saw a 1967 Impala SS convertible and been having dreams about it ever sense. Thought to write it into a SUPERNATURAL story. Hope you enjoy it.

**A/N**: Don't own them. Wish I did. Boy, would I have fun.

**Six Year Visitors** by DeeUnNatural

The door to another nameless motel opened with the Winchester brothers carrying their bags in. The room's decor was nothing to talk about. An old faded golden wallpaper hung on the wall which had the same pattern on the bedspreads. Sam moves over toward the table in the corner to place his laptop while Dean drops his bags on the first bed he came to. His eyes looked around for any hidden dangers.

"So you were saying, every six years." Dean finally asked his brother.

"Yeah. Dates back all the way to 1888. Research showed that every six years the town of New Hope gets visitors from the dead on the night before Halloween." Sam begins to pull his research from the case. He starts to thumb through the papers.

"The night before Halloween?" Dean had turned to face his brother and was now questioning him.

"October 30th." Sam finds a page to read of. "Legends have it that loved ones return on this one day to walk among the living. And at midnight they disappear till the next six-year visit." Sam stops and stares into space. "The thing is, they don't do anything bad. They only visit with loved ones. It's almost like the people of the town welcome their coming. Hell, they celebrate it." Sam added as he reviewed a photo of the town celebration of the day.

Dean looks around the room. The motel room had some Halloween decor hanging around the windows. He spots a leaflet on the table in orange and in the shape of a pumpkin. He reached from a leaflet. Dean reads the words aloud. "Come and visit the lost and go home in peace." He sets the leaflet down. "That's just weird."

"Dean, we do weird." Sam said looking at his brother. Sam could tell his brother was about to add to his comment but stopped in mid thought. "Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said as he gathered up his leather jacket. He stops in front of Sam. "It's your turn to buy." Sam was about to say something but Dean grins and walks out the door. Sam shacks his head, sighing as he follows his brother out the door.

They didn't have far to drive to find a diner. They walked into the diner and found a table by the window. Dean does the once over of his baby sitting in the parking lot before he grabbed the menu from the table. Sam had already been looking over the menu that was in front of him. They were soon joined by a waitress. She was a middle age woman with a touch of grey in her black hair that was pulled back away from her face. The uniform she had to wear fit loosely on her small frame. Her face wore the wrinkles of years of a hard life, but the smile that danced across her lips made her look years younger than she was. Sam found himself liking the friendly face before them.

"What can I get you boys?" Her voice was not hiding the cheerfulness that reflected on her face. Her smile was contagious. Sam found himself smiling back.

"I'll have a coke and the special." He said. She nodded. Sam noticed Dean was still looking at the menu. Sam smiles at the waitress as he kicked his brother under the table.

"Hey!" Dean cried out. "What's that for?" Sam nods toward the waitress who was now giggling. "Oh. Hi." Dean looks again at the menu. "I'll have a coffee and the special." He placed the menu on the table.

"Ok. Two specials, a coke and a coffee. Be right back." She turned with their orders.

Sam watched her walk away than noticed that the few people in the diner were all in a happy mood. He noted not one person had a sad face. Dean noticed Sam looking around and also noticed the mood in the diner.

"These people are too happy." Dean softly said.

"You think?" Sam added as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here you go. Your orders will be up soon." She cheerfully said. She looked back at the brothers before saying. "Are you here for the festival?" She got a questionable look from the boys. "You know. Visitors Day."

Dean took the rope that was thrown at them. "What's Visitors Day?" Like he and Sam didn't know what she was talking about. Sam even wore a confused look on his face.

The waitress leaned in closer. "The day before Halloween. They come and you get to spend the whole day with them."

"Them?" Sam asked. The brothers looked at each other before looking back at the waitress.

"Is there anyone you lost that you would like to see again?" The waitress asked the brothers. Neither brother moved but both were thinking the same thing. "Well, Visitors Day is the day they will come to be with you." She looked around the diner. "We have people here who have been here more times than I can count." She turned back toward the brothers. "I get to see my Joe again." She smiles the warmest smile Sam and Dean had ever seen.

Dean asked. "Who's Joe?"

"Joe was my husband. He died in 1978 in a car accident. We were only married for three months." She looked at their confused expressions. "Stick around. Someone close will show up for you." She turned back toward the kitchen.

Dean leaned in closer to Sam. "Dude. This is too weird."

"Tell me about it." Sam started to say. He was stopped since the witness returned with their food. Once she was got again, Sam continued. "Dean, there's going to be a lot of angry people if we start shooting up the ghost around here."

"Then what do we do?" Dean asked. He was as confused as Sam.

Sam was just as confused. What do they do? These people don't care that once every six years they are overran by ghost. They look forward to it. Wanting to see a loved one once again, if only for a day, out weight the supernatural parts. Sam and Dean ate their meal in an eerie quiet.

They returned to their room and both set down on their beds before the first word was passed between them. Staring straight ahead, Sam finally broke the silence.

"So, what did you do now?" He asked.

Dean who was also looking straight ahead couldn't think of anything to say. He finally turned to face his brother. After a moment, he said. "Sleep."

The next morning came and both brothers woke at the same time. Almost as though something woke them at the same time. They looked at each other realizing how strange it was that morning. They both realized it was October 30th. After each had cleaned up and they had packed up their things, an unspoken agreement was made. They were going to leave. The people of this town were happy with the way things were going and nobody was getting hurt in the process.

As they walked out to the Impala, the Winchester boys kept their shotguns close. After all, they were still hunters. Dean opened the trunk of the car so they could throw their bags in. As Dean was closing the trunk, he noticed Sam was staring at something coming down the road. He turned to let his eyes to follow what was coming.

It was a 1967 pearl white Impala convertible. As the car came closer, the brothers saw who was driving the car. It was their father, John Winchester. And sitting next to him with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail was their mother, Mary Winchester. The car droves slowly passed the brothers, with the occupants waving at them. After the white Impala passed the first entrance to the lot, it turned into the second one and soon the car had stopped behind Dean's black Impala.

"Boys. We'll meet you at the diner." The spirit that looked like their father said to them. With that, the car returned back on the road and heading toward the diner.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Neither one knew what to say. Dean finally shrugged his shoulders and the brothers entered their car and drove to the diner. Dean parked his car next to the white Impala. The brothers exited their car and walked toward the diner. Once through the door, they heard their father's voice over the crowded diner. "Over here, boys. We got a booth." Sam and Dean looked again at each other before they moved over to where their parents were.

"Move, John." Mary was pushing John out of the booth so she could hug her boys. And hug them she did. Tears ran down her face as she embraced each one. Finally she said. "Sit. We ordered already." John moved to let Mary in the booth next to him again and the brothers set on the opposite side from them.

"Cat got your tongues, boys?" John smiled as he said.

"No, sir." The brothers said at the same time. This brought laughter to Mary and John both.

"I know. You can't believe it, but here we are." John said.

Mary held onto John's arm for strength. "Let's just live today like normal people. Please."

Sam looked deep into his mother's eyes and a grin came across his face. "You look great, Mom."

Mary reached out to touch Sam hand. He felt the warmth from the touch. "You do too, Sammy." She turned to look at her eldest son. "Have you been eating right, Dean?"

Dean could only smile and nod his head. "Yeah, if you count junk food." Sam added.

Dean turned to make a face at Sam. "Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam returned the expression.

"Boys." John's old authority sounding voice bellowed out.

Mary laughed. She was having a family she never got to enjoy.

The day was spent there at the diner. A family enjoying each others company again. Mary asking what the boys have been doing and Sam and Dean trying to out do each other in their sharing with their mother. John seemed to enjoy hearing their voices. He threw out a few questions to Dean about the Impala and how it was running. They started talking shop as Sam and Mary talked about books and things. The time flew by. Soon they heard the witness from the other day tell all the customers that it was 11:30. That was when Sam and Dean realized they had been sitting there with their parents all day. A great sadness came over the brothers.

John rose from his seat, he then helped Mary to her feet. "Time is short." The four Winchesters walked outside into the night air to the waiting Impalas. John turned toward his sons. "It's been great seeing you boys." Sadness was now washing over John's face. He first moved in close to Dean and without another word, hugged his eldest tight. After a long embrace, he moved over to his youngest. Sam was the first to take in the embrace from his father, holding on not wanting to let go.

Mary had already hugged Sammy as John was holding onto Dean. Now she was over in front of Dean when John was hugging Sam. She cupped his face and with tears running down her eyes, she said. "You should not have to suffer so, baby." With that, she hugged him tightly. Dean could feel the wetness coming to his own eyes. In his heart, she knew he had gone to hell for his brother. He held on tight to his mother.

John finally said. "We've got to go." He and Mary got into the white Impala and without another word, they drove off.

Sam and Dean were left there standing next to their car. The chimes from the town clock struck twelve times. A few people came out of the diner with a show of mix emotions on their faces. They began to leave, moving into the darkness around the brothers, till only Sam and Dean remained in the parking lot.

After a few moments the brothers climbed into the car. Both remained quiet. Neither knew what to say. Dean starts the engine and soon the Impala was pulling onto the road. Neither spoke of what happened but every once in a while, a comment is made about in six years of coming back.

THE END


End file.
